<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Card Swipe by LoganLvcky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168898">Card Swipe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoganLvcky/pseuds/LoganLvcky'>LoganLvcky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Among Us [Star Wars edition] [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ALL OF IT, Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Armitage Hux is Not Nice, Based on an Among Us Game, Dirty Talk, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fondling, Gentle Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, I mean kind of, Kylo Ren Redemption, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Pet Names, Poe Dameron Being a Little Shit, Poe Dameron is awful at card swipe, Porn with Feelings, Protective Kylo Ren, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, aren't we all, i don't make the rules, kylo ren is impostor, ok i'm done tagging now, reader is horny, well yeah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:14:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoganLvcky/pseuds/LoganLvcky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>///// THIS IS A SEQUEL TO 'Among Us' BUT CAN BE READ AS A STANDALONE /////</p><p>Ever since the ‘Electrical Incident’, you hadn’t been able to control your thoughts. Even during the meeting just now you’d been clenching your fists in a white-knuckled grip just so you had a distraction from Kylo's too-tight spacesuit. Bizarrely, you could have sworn you’d felt his gaze linger during the discussion.</p><p>Now here you were, all on your own, a debauched mess because of this man. How were you supposed to approach your feelings for the killer of the ship? It certainly wasn’t conventional, and you were sure he didn’t feel the same.</p><p>Yes, I'm writing Among Us porn. Again. Someone call the police because I'm committing various mental war crimes by publishing this!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You, Poe Dameron &amp; Reader, Redeemed Ben Solo - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Among Us [Star Wars edition] [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Card Swipe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wow! Well. I've had a long week.<br/>Apologies for dropping off the face of the earth over the past five days, I've really just needed space to consider myself (and also because I've been overwhelmed with work.)</p><p>Anyway, enjoy this. I wasn't originally going to write any more but it seems that the kylo/reader perusers on this website loved my last one (and also I had way too many ideas about Admin-room sex so...). Enjoy this sequel to Among Us, with a smidgen of what one COULD describe as 'plot' sprinkled between the table sex.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So you just… got stuck on card swipe?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Poe slammed his fist on the table. “I hate that fucking machine. Once I do it I’m never visiting that room again!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose stared at the man across the cafeteria table, perplexed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I can show you ho-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! No… I can do it on my own. I did it. I’m FINE.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey cleared her throat and clapped her gloved hands together as she stood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, in that case, there’s nothing to report on really. Poe was the only person we were suspicious of. Meeting adjourned?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone agreed, and all parted ways as they went off to do their respective tasks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was another one of those days- menial tasks, uninteresting settings. Everyone stepped around each other cautiously, the killer was still loose after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A lone leaf, dislodged from o2, floated down the hallways before getting sucked into a vent and dancing in the crisp air of Admin,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Where you crouched,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>back to that insufferable card-swipe machine,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>moaning into your free hand as you fucked yourself with your fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honestly, you couldn’t help it. Ever since you and ky-... ever since the </span>
  <em>‘Electrical Incident’</em>
  <span>, you hadn’t been able to control your thoughts. Even during the meeting just now you’d been clenching your fists in a white-knuckled grip just so you didn’t stare at Kylo from across the table. Bizarrely, you could have sworn you’d felt his gaze linger during the discussion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now here you were, all on your own, a </span>
  <em>debauched</em>
  <span> mess because of this man. How were you </span>
  <em>supposed</em>
  <span> to approach your feelings for the killer of the ship? It certainly wasn’t conventional, and you were sure he didn’t feel the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As your fingers slid in and out, your choked moans turned into hiccups, turning quiet sobs. You retracted your fingers and curled in on yourself, feeling absolutely pathetic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just a crewmember…” Your muffled voice carried through the fabric of your gloved hand and your quivering voice. “He doesn’t care..” additionally, you felt like you were </span>
  <em>betraying everyone </em>
  <span>by saying nothing</span>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y/N?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyes shot open and you scrambled underneath the Admin table. Shit! How did Kylo find you? Why was he even </span>
  <em>in </em>
  <span>this part of the ship? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You answered him with silence, further muffling your sniffles with your palm as you saw two black boots turn the corner and tread to end of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They suddenly twisted around and a pair of knees thudded onto the ground as a mop of black hair peeked under the table, staring at you with a concerned expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You must have looked a mess. You could feel hair clinging to your face from the tears, and you were red as a beet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you hiding?” Kylo asked, his voice a low rumble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing- I…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His brows furrowed. “I thought you wanted to meet me in electrical again. When I didn’t see you, I just searched for your force signature. Why a-” He hesitated as his eyes widened a fraction at your appearance. “Are you... crying?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were shook to your core, still stuck on the first portion of his sentence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You meant it?” You sniffled at him from where you lay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head cocked to the side in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Why would I lie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I-” You suddenly burst into tears once more and Kylo hurriedly grabbed your outstretched hand, pulling you from under the table into his embrace. He brushed some hair from your face as you pulled away from sobbing into his chest, a confused expression marring your features.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me?” You sounded like you were on the verge of shattering. “Why me? I thought… well…” You chuckled into his arm and looked up at him with defeat in your eyes. “Anyone in this ship is a better… fling than me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if I don’t want it to be a fling?” Wait. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Kylos face was resolute, the only emotion betrayed in him being the slightly nervous widening of his eyes as he fixed his stare on you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if I want us to be more? I mean I know this </span>
  <em>situation</em>
  <span> is very recent but we’ve known each other for so long, it just-” He sighed and looked down at you, brushing hair away from your face once again. You leaned into his touch unconsciously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. This is really happening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You chuckled breathily and leaned into his embrace on the floor for a few moments longer. Not long into your euphoric state were you interrupted by Kylos hand brushing up your arm which was snaked around his hip loosely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Were you fucking yourself before I came into the room?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hand clasped yours and you stuttered in shock at both the question and the action.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- What? How did you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The force. That’s how I originally found you in here, actually.” He leaned down and breathed into the shell of your ear as he spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When </span>
  <em>you’re</em>
  <span> aroused, the force turns velvet around you. It’s so enticing. Like a cake I’m longing to take a bite of.” He punctuated this by nibbling the shell of your ear, and you whimpered into the cold air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kylo, I’m… cold.” Your temple rested against his as his breath hitched. “You’re so warm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He centred your weight and lifted you up gently so that you were chest to chest. He then sprawled you across the Admin table and pressed his palms to either side of you as he stared down at your body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit, you’re so beautiful. I’ll warm you up- I’ll… shit.” He chuckled - </span>
  <em>chuckled!!- </em>
  <span>breathily as one of his hands reached down to unbuckle the vertical strap that closed your spacesuit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to see all of you this time.” The hand unclipped the final buckle and slid down as it exposed your soft skin to him. “I want to discover you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He brought his hands up to his face and pulled his gloves off with his teeth one at a time. They then slid over your bare stomach to cup your breasts through your bra, causing you to shiver at the heat being applied to your skin. You were in awe of the situation. What you’d assumed to be a quick way to silence you had actually been some sort of… romantic attempt, on Kylos end. You were just shocked that after all the years you’d vaguely known each other that this’d be the tipping point- for both of you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kylo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylos hands paused in their exploration of your skin and he looked at you hungrily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If this happens… </span>
  <em>continues</em>
  <span> to happen… I don’t know if I can do this with a clear conscience.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His gaze turned away from you after you spoke and you worried your lip, anxious to hear what he had to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- </span>
  <em>y/n</em>
  <span>. There are dangerous people aboard this ship.” He cleared his throat and flushed slightly. “More- dangerous than me, I mean. Hux and his officers have been planning to execute the rebels on board. I figure, why not take care of them anonymously? The officers, not the rebels.” his thumb caressed your navel. “It’s the only way you get back home safely.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your response was breathy and stuttery. “Why- why not tell us? Tell Rey?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And have the ship split in half? If the rebels knew they’d start acting suspicious, and they’re not strong enough to take out the Knights or Armitage. Do you understand?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kylo…” your eyes glistened with tears. This was definitely not the outcome you were expecting. Kylo Ren, Knight of the First Order, was willing to potentially sacrifice his own life to keep the rebellion safe?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did it for you, mainly.” His lips quirked into another almost-smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s wonderful. Amazing, actually. I- I’m not really done processing it.” You smiled up at him, relieved. “But I still need you to fuck me. </span>
  <em>Then</em>
  <span> we can talk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if snapping him out of this sentimental comforting aura he’d cultivated in the past few minutes, Kylo smirked down at you with a glint in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you wish, princess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got back to undressing you, unravelling your spacesuit from around your body and enveloping your form between his arms. Before you knew it, he was unzipping his own suit and two of his fingers were hooked into you- you saw </span>
  <em>stars</em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh- oh Kriff, </span>
  <em>Kylo. </em>
  <span>Thank you, thank you, thank you-” you chanted, blissed-out and amazed by how he seemed to know how every inch of your body functioned- how to tweak you just right so that you sang for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep speaking sweet like that and I won’t even make it inside you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo cursed as he freed himself and pulled his fingers out from inside of you. His fingers made slippery, erotic noises as they ran over and drenched his leaking member in your juices. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leaned over even further into you and blew some hair out of his face as he lined you up. Just before his tip touched you, he looked down into your eyes as if to search for approval. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure about this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kriff- Fuck- yes! Get on with it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned down as he began to push into you, chuckling airily into your ear. His hands pushed yours into the table and linked them together, a surprisingly romantic and tender gesture from the man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As you let him slip further and further inside of you, you gasped at the sensation of being wholly filled. It felt so </span>
  <em>good,</em>
  <span> like an itch had finally been scratched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s like… hah… puzzle pieces, Kylo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, holy fuck that’s so good. Wait. </span>
  <em>Puzzle pieces?</em>
  <span>” He moaned out at you and stared perplexed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You grinned at him, face contorting with pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The way we fit together, you know? I- oh kriff…” He had begun slowly thrusting inside of you, testing the tightness of your hole. “I’ve never felt this complete before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gasped at your words, and began thrusting faster into you and </span>
  <em>holy shit Kylo-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he pounded his way into you, it was almost as if the entire ship followed your movements. Your vision swayed with the rocking of his chest and pleasure rolled off both of you in waves, turning the force signature of the room red-hot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so tight. Mother of Windu, y/n. You’re so good to me. The way you clench around me- keep- keep doing that-” You obeyed Kylo, milking his dick as he rammed you against the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck! Y/n!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo suddenly dragged you in for a deep and passionate kiss, the wetness pouring from his eyes mingling with the sweat that drenched your skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You could feel your core buzzing with excitement- every nerve in your body was on </span>
  <em>fire.</em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Kylo, I’m gonna-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too, princess. I- fuck! Your pussy is so good to me.” He was rambling his praises to you, babbling more as he neared his crescendo. “Where?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Inside me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lips brushed against your forehead as he thrust at a blinding pace- you were both far gone- waiting to reach euphoria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? Inside? Fuck. Gonna fill you up so good. You won’t be able to walk straight for a </span>
  <em>week</em>
  <span> after I’m done spilling in you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kylo-!” his words tipped you over the end and your vision went white. Your body exploded in pleasure and you could honestly say the moment Kylo came inside you was the moment you truly felt </span>
  <em>connected</em>
  <span> to someone in the most carnal way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He collapsed on top of you as you both panted for breath, only lifting his weight slightly once you patted his bicep in complaint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was… whoa.” The man chuckled at the first coherent, blissed-out words that left your mouth. He reached and cupped your face in his palm, a touch which you gladly leaned into.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After you’d both gotten back to a state of </span>
  <em>decent </em>
  <span>dressing, Kylo hooked his arm around your waist and escorted you out of admin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once you parted ways, you turned around and bumped heads with a determined-looking Poe Dameron.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What way are you headed, old spice?” You teased as Poe checked his datapad with a grumble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I had to go finish </span>
  <em>card swipe,”</em>
  <span> his tone betrayed his pain. “But comms got fucked so I was stuck repairing them. What about you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your entire face was a ghostly white and you stared at him in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-... I....” Internally you were both praising Kylos horny ingenuity and cursing him for forever tainting the one place Poe would be stuck at for the foreseeable future. “I was just… around, you know.” You smiled nervously and Poe arched his brow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>Okay…</em>
  <span> well, I’ll be off. Have a good one.” Poe walked away towards Admin</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” You chuckled. “Yeah, you too. Good luck on card swipe.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There you have it. I've been non stop playing Among Us ever since it got popular back in September, and I can't help but imagine these situations while I'm playing the game LOL. Sorry fellow crewmates; gotta leave the game so I can write hardcore Star Wars crossover porn about little alien people in spacesuits getting fucked over a card swiping machine.</p><p>Hope you enjoyed it! If you did, or perhaps want a sequel sequel (the word trilogy gives me shudders after Episode 9), leave a comment or a kudos to let me know I didn't commit some sort of horrific moral sin by writing this. Have a nice day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>